


Pretty Much Everything

by MakeTheMoon



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, like really this is just porn, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/pseuds/MakeTheMoon
Summary: Zach was asked "what's gay about Chris Pine?" and Zach answered, "pretty much everything".





	Pretty Much Everything

“What’s gay about Chris Pine?”  
  
And honestly, what a question. Zach knows Andy, Zach knows he likes to ask questions that will catch his guests off-guard, or make them blush, or make them uncomfortable.   
  
The question doesn’t make him uncomfortable, per se.   
  
It’s just that, ‘what _ isn’t _ gay about Chris Pine’ would be the easier question to answer.   
  
Certainly the picture of last night would help -   
  
_ Zach hadn’t even made it fully into the house before Chris had wrapped his arms around him and kneaded at his ass, mouthing at his ear, the tendons in his neck. Whispered truly filthy things about how he couldn’t wait all day, had spent a good while in bed that morning thinking about Zach’s mouth, Zach’s ass, admitting that his own hand had been exceptionally disappointing. _   
  
_ The flash of that image, Chris in bed, alone, naked, jerking off to the thought of Zach, would have been enough to get him hard if he hadn’t already been. _   
  
_ Zach was backed into the door frame between the foyer and the living room, two sets of hands fumbling with the buttons on his jacket and getting exactly nowhere. Chris ended up groaning and grabbing both of Zach’s hands in one of his, pushing them into the wall above Zach’s head, and popping the buttons himself. _   
  
_ He liked Zach’s hands though, so he let go while he worked the free hand down into Zach’s jeans, grazing his cock with his knuckles and kissing him stupid. Zach ran his hand through Chris’s hair, loving the length of it now. He scratched at the grey above his ears and felt Chris’s small smile against his lips. _   
  
_ “You really do like the grey, don’t you?” _   
  
_ Chris laughed at Zach’s very eloquent, “mmph”, and that’s another thing Zach loves - Chris’s laugh. He wants to make Chris laugh every day, even if it is in the middle of sex, or the middle of a serious scene on set, or the middle of the night. _   
  
_ Stumbling, Chris dragged him away from the wall and toward the couch, and Zach felt like it was his birthday because couch sex might be his favourite. Chris’s couch was huge, they really could move around on it, and the arm rests were the perfect height to push his hands against, to bare down further onto Chris. They had christened this couch the day Chris got it, laughed half-way through at the sound of the plastic wrap squeaking, realised they hadn’t managed to get it fully unpacked. _   
  
_ He gripped the back of the couch and leaned back against it, let Chris get their pants open and finally pull Zach’s jacket off his shoulders and ruck up his shirt, splaying his hand over Zach’s stomach, scratching with his short nails through the hair there. He was biting at Zach’s bottom lip, then soothing with his tongue, then nipping his way down to Zach’s jaw and neck, his shoulder. With a muffled thud his knees hit the carpet and Zach looked down in time to see Chris mouth at his cock through his underwear, pull back and shove the underwear down, and then mouth at his cock full-on. _   
  
_ He didn’t get much out of it before Chris was turning him around, licking up to his hole, thumbs spreading him open to ease the way for his tongue. He took his time when he was eating Zach out, and Zach had always had a feeling that Chris got off on it just as much as Zach did. _   
  
_ He was already so close. Chris was moaning into his ass, sending vibrations up through his spine, and when Zach thought he might come just from that, Chris slowed down, bit at the flesh of Zach’s thigh, and rose, roaming hands finding all of Zach’s sensitive and ticklish spots on the way up. _   
  
_ The blunt head of his cock butted up against Zach’s thigh at the same time Chris rested his forehead between Zach’s shoulder blades. Zach would never know for sure, but he thought Chris had watched as he slid his cock in, his breath catching when he was in all the way, hips pressing against Zach’s ass, keeping him pinned against the couch. _   
  
_ Chris felt for Zach’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the wrist, pulled it back between them and dug into the pulse point when he pulled out and pushed back in. _   
  
_ The other arm came around Zach’s waist and held on, and Zach was so completely surrounded by Chris that he knew this was not going to last. _   
  
_ With each thrust he was pushed against the hard back of the couch, and with each thrust Chris swore and nipped at his shoulder blades, his neck, kissing back over the spots or licking hot stripes over the marks. _   
  
_ Zach’s cock rutted on the couch and his body shivered and clenched, pulling a moan from himself and Chris, who’s hips had quickened, and after another thrust, and another, his fingers spasmed around Zach’s wrist and waist and his head hung lower on Zach’s back as he came down. _   
  
_ Chris kissed his spine as he pulled out, pet at his ass, slid two fingers into his slick hole on a moan, before turning Zach around and dropping back to his knees and wasting no time, swallowing Zach’s cock in one motion. With two fingers back in his ass and Chris’s hot mouth around his cock, Zach was quickly coming down Chris’s throat, the flesh fluttering around the head of his dick as he swallowed. _   
  
_ He got to the floor next to Chris and met his mouth halfway, Chris’s tongue swirling around his own. It felt particularly dirty, after having been rimmed and blown, tasting all of himself on Chris. He pecked a kiss at the corner of Chris’s mouth and sighed, a giddy giggle bubbling up. It got the desired response, Chris grinning at him, blissed out, pupils still wide and lips red and swollen. _   
  
_Chris cleared his throat and said, “so, how was your day?”_   
  
“Pretty much everything, right up to-”   
  
“Sucking a dick!”   
  
Well, sure, he’ll go with that.


End file.
